Blood Ties
by Chokolat-Star-Fish
Summary: Harry finds out about his family through a spell.


**(A/N)  This is an idea that I have had rolling around in my head for the past several months.  I have tried and tried to find a way to fit it into my current story, but just cannot seem to find a way to do it.  This is a one off that might, just might explain why Voldemort is always after Harry.   I have not read any other stories with this idea incorporated in it, and I was a bit surprised by this.  So, if anyone would like to take this idea and run with it….feel free.  I would enjoy reading an entire story based on this idea quite a bit.  Sorry if this is not flowing quite well.  I am just trying to get the general gist of my idea in print so I don't lose anything.   **

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry rubbed his eyes and dropped his quill on the table.  He had been searching most of the week for information for his latest homework assignment.  Researching his ancestors was not as easy for him as it was for Hermione and Ron.  All Ron had had to do was owl his mother for information, and she had sent tons of information to him.  The same could be said for Hermione.  Why she was already done with her research, and had a full three rolls of parchment on the subject.  

Sighing in frustration, he started to work on his charms essay instead.  As he reached across the table for his ink, he accidentally knocked his book on the floor.  Harry reached down to pick it up and noticed that the book had fallen open at a page of lessons he and his class had not yet dealt with.  He could not believe his luck.  For right in front of his eyes was the very spell that would help him find his family history.

The Familial Spell, he eagerly read, will reveal the blood ties of whomever it is cast upon.  The spell is not difficult, but does require concentration and the help of a friend to both cast the spell and to gather the information revealed.  Harry skimmed a few paragraphs until he got to the incantation.  _Familial Revealus_.  Harry grabbed his books and stuffed them into his bag and ran to the Common Room to find Hermione and Ron.  He decided he was going to do it that night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Hermione, Ron and Harry were ensconsed within the heavy hangings on Harry's bed.  After Hermione cast a silencing spell so they would not be disturbed, she turned to Harry and Ron.

            "Okay.  Ron do you have the parchment and quills?"  At the red headed boy's nod, Hermione turned and smiled at Harry and picked up her wand.  "Ready Harry?"  Harry nodded nervously for Hermione to begin.

            "Familial Revealus."  The girl cried and a beam of red light shot out of her wand directly at Harry.  They all jumped when the quill by Ron's side jumped to a piece of parchment and began writing names and dates of marriages, deaths and births.  After an hour or so, the quill dropped to the bed and was still.  Hermione reached for the parchment and began reading out loud.  Nearing the end of the parchment, Hermione's eyes suddenly got round as saucers and she yelped in excitement as she read the entries covering the parchment 3/4s of the way down.

            "Godric Gryffindor married Helga Hufflepuff 1778.  Helga gave birth to Gearoid Gryffindor in 1780.  Gearoid married Sorcha Slytherin – daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw - in 1789!"  Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in wonder.  

            "Harry!"  Hermione cried excitedly.  "Do you know what this means?"  When Harry did not answer, Ron piped up.

            "Harry, you have the blood of the four most powerful wizards running through your veins."

            "The same four most powerful wizards that just happen to be the founders of Hogwarts!" Chimed in Hermione.  "No wonder Dumbledore treats you like he does."

            Ron looked at Harry in awe and whispered.  "No wonder Voldemort wants you dead Harry."

Neither Ron nor Hermione could get past this information to finish reading the last few names that would reveal the rest of Harry's family.  If they had, they would have been in even more shock than they were at the moment for the entry before James and Lilly's marriage and Harry's birth revealed Harry's grandfather…..  Albus Dumbledore.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**(A/N)  Okay, Okay.  I know.  Not a very well written story, but do you get the gist of my theory?  Any takers out there at all for this idea?   I would love to see this idea pop up in a full length story.**


End file.
